


泥玻璃

by Luruyuan408



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luruyuan408/pseuds/Luruyuan408





	泥玻璃

#泥玻璃

我站在那扇落地的玻璃窗外看他，他弓着背，抱着膝盖坐在地上，身边铺满了各种玩具，各色各样的小汽车，机器人和积木将他包围，仿佛成了他的护卫，以至于他像是坐在自己小小一片的王国里似的。  
他妈妈比我先走进他的玻璃房里，她一边走近他，一边轻手轻脚的将散落在地的那些玩具收起。他抬起眼睛看他的妈妈，张了几次嘴巴，然后朝她咧出一个灿烂的笑容。那笑容是十成十的愉快，如同小孩子一样毫不保留的展示出自己的情绪。他随即又伸出双手，像是在向他年过五旬的妈妈讨一个撒娇的抱，他妈妈俯下身安抚的拍了拍他的后背，然后对他说：“小宇，妈妈今天带了一个哥哥来陪你玩，你说好不好？”  
我眨眨眼睛，接收到了他妈妈的眼色，我便也走进玻璃房里，使出浑身解数的想让我自己看上去和蔼可亲一些，而他却不买账，在看到我的一瞬间便瑟缩着躲向他妈妈的怀抱里，只露出一双眼睛怯生生的看着我。他嚅喏着说：“妈妈，我不要，不要哥哥……”  
他妈妈朝我看了一眼，眼里带着点歉意。我不介意，努力抟出个温柔的笑，而后蹲下身佯装亲切的接近他——我伸手在他的头上摸了摸，对他说：“小宇一个人玩游戏，是不是很无聊？小汽车，机器人都不能陪小宇说话，对不对？”  
他又往妈妈的怀里缩了缩，一个大男人努力的缩进母亲已经不够宽阔的怀抱，这景象实在有些怪异。  
他小声回答我道：“嗯…”  
我依旧挂着副肌肉僵硬的笑脸，声音也尽我所能的轻柔下去，我说：“我可以做小宇的朋友，陪你一起玩，你想玩什么我都陪你，我会是小宇最好的朋友，”我再靠近他些，甚至闻到了他身上有股樟脑丸的味道，“小宇，你愿意接受我这个朋友吗？”  
他明显被我说的一愣一愣的，他看看他的妈妈，又看看我，随后竟然有些羞涩的将地上还没被捡起的一个小汽车塞给了我。他的声音依然很小，他说：“哥哥，那，那你可以陪我玩汽车大战吗？”  
他住在这个四周墙壁全是玻璃的房间，这是他妈妈特意为他建的，为的是一眼就能看到他在做什么。他妈妈渐渐地老去了，照顾他的事情也就变得吃力，于是他妈妈雇佣了我——不是来当保姆却也差不多，我只需要在大学没课的时候过来就好，陪他玩会儿，说会儿话，看着他不让他受伤或者做出会让他受伤的事情。这份工作太简单了，只需要耐心，幸好他也算是乖巧。  
我和他很快的便熟络起来，他不太爱动，更多的时间只是坐在床上或者地上玩玩具，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的配些汽车相撞的声音。他似乎就那一件衣服，他每天都穿着那件松松垮垮的背心，领口略大，肩膀的布料很宽却没有袖管，袖洞也很大，他抬起胳膊的时候就露出一大片蜜色偏白的皮肤。  
我每天就是陪他玩些幼稚的不能再幼稚的游戏，什么汽车大战，什么机器人打架，他偶尔也会趴在桌子上，笨拙的拿着彩笔歪歪扭扭的写自己的名字。  
这样的画面有时会使我产生同情心，于是我会走过去问他：“小宇，你在写什么？”  
他头也不抬，噘着嘴回答道：“我在写我的名字——你看，白，宇。”  
他一边说着，一边在纸上炫耀似的又一遍写下了自己的名字。字很稚拙，简直就是真正的小孩子的手笔。  
我口不对心的夸奖他：“小宇真厉害，写的真棒，我都写不出我的名字呢。”  
他不好意思的低下头，只露出一双不算很大却胜在干净的弯弯的眼睛。他伸手拿了另一支不同颜色的彩笔，然后在他的名字旁上一笔一划的写下“哥哥”两个字，写完之后还献宝似的给我看。  
我又不叫哥哥。我暗自腹诽却又做出十分高兴的样子，他看我如此高兴，于是也笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，眼角笑出几条纹路，嘴巴也毫不吝啬的咧开，正如我第一次见他时那十成十的热烈又灿烂的笑容。然而他的胡子又长出来了，他一直抗拒我拿出剃须刀这种东西。我看到他的胡子，又看到他完全如孩童一般稚拙浓烈的笑容，我的心里便立刻反应过来，他不是一个真正的小孩子，他只是个可怜人罢了。  
自从我开始负责照顾白宇之后，周末我一般都会住在他家里，一开始我还是住在客房，可是后来跟白宇熟起来之后，他就变得很黏我，晚上睡觉前就拽着我的衣服不撒手，硬要我陪他一起睡。我没有办法，只能又在地上铺了地毯打上地铺。可是这家伙就算这样也不安稳，他经常在我睡着之后就裸着钻进我的被窝里，我被他凉丝丝又光滑的身体惊到，睡意顿失，他还像是抱着陪睡玩偶一样抱着我的胳膊，在我耳边呢喃着“哥哥，哥哥”。  
一次两次，我也就忍了，可是不管我怎么给他说“下次小宇不能再钻哥哥的被窝了”，他却总是不听，我被他搞得睡也睡不好，耐性也越来越低。有一次他又因为钻我的被窝把我弄醒了，我气血上头一时冲动，便伸手打了他屁股一下，这是我第一次撕开“好哥哥”的面具，我一时没有反应过来，他想必也是。平时磕到碰到都似乎不能忍疼似的要掉眼泪的，可这次被我打了一下，他却好像连哭都忘了一样，呆愣愣的看着我，自己还给自己揉揉，他的眼神又亮又委屈，好像在斥责我，又好像在对我道歉。  
我终于反应过来了，于是赶紧要看看那一巴掌打的狠不狠，可是他却一只手捂着自己一瓣屁股，以这样的姿势躲我。  
我说：“小宇，对不起，哥哥打疼你了吗？”  
他不回答我，我把床头小灯打开，发现他已经是眼里蓄着泪，咬着嘴唇，一副忍着哭的表情了。他抬头看我，声音又软又粘，像是被泪水泡发过，他说：“哥哥…哥哥打我…”  
我着实无措，我怕他大哭，更怕他忍哭，我太凶了，我吓到他了，我打他了，我怎么能打他，我不该这样的。  
我向他道歉：“小宇，对不起，哥哥不该打你的。很疼吗？对不起小宇，哥哥错了。”  
白宇抹抹眼睛，一声不吭的走过我身边，他爬上自己的床躺下，伸手关了床头灯。  
第二天，我带着赔罪的心思处处讨好白宇，可他却不买账，只是一个人坐在床上，一手拿着小汽车，一手拿着机器人，让它们相撞，看都不看我一眼。我充满了挫败感。直到晚上睡觉前，我甚至都希望白宇能再钻进我的被窝，算了，他想钻就钻吧，我适应就是了。  
晚上我睡不太着，一直翻来覆去的，忽然我听到了白宇床上窸窸窣窣的声音，我屏气凝神，听着白宇下了床，走到了我背后站定。  
我刚想转身，结果他倒比我快一步，他轻轻叫我：“哥哥，哥哥…”  
我坐起身看他，发现他就是一副光裸的身体，有些局促的站在我面前。他又叫我：“哥哥。”  
我说：“怎么了？”  
他说：“哥哥，我可以和你一起睡吗？”他夹了夹大腿，十分羞赧的样子，朝我解释道：“哥哥，你别打我，我做噩梦啦……”  
我怎么会再打他哪怕一下！我赶紧撩开被子的一角让他躺进来，他凉丝丝的身体在我身边散发出清甜的味道，我扭过头去看他，发现他也在看我。  
我在被子下捏捏他没几两肉的胳膊，轻声问他：“小宇，做什么梦了？能告诉我吗？”  
他顺势抱住我的胳膊，就像抱住陪睡玩偶一样，他的胸膛凉丝丝又热乎乎，骨骼是硬朗的，皮肉是柔软的。我无法分辨那种触感，只觉得脑海深处忽然出现了一个黑色的漩涡，漩涡带来的是莫名其妙的情色感，这种感觉使我有些晕眩，我只能不动声色的闭着眼，静静地听白宇告诉我他的梦境。  
白宇的脸离我的很近，他的鼻息都吹到了我的脸上，温热的，痒痒的。他说：“我梦见，哥哥走了。”  
“哥哥走了，我又是一个人了，小汽车也不会陪我说话，我很想哥哥，可是哥哥不跟我玩了。”  
他搂紧我的胳膊，我的手不敢乱动一丝一毫，因为我的手已经离他的那里很近了，我甚至感觉到了他细而软的体毛。  
我深呼吸一口，安慰他道：“我不会走的，小宇乖，那只是梦。”  
他点点头，说：“我知道的。我喜欢哥哥，哥哥，你别离开我…”  
如果他是个正常人，那么他今年应该是二十六岁，比我还大上四岁，可他现在却只能向我讨要个抱抱，窝在我怀里乖乖娇娇的叫我哥哥。  
我似乎对他有了超乎正常接触的欲望。他其实是很纤细的，颀长而瘦，四肢根部和肚子上却又有些软乎乎的肉儿。他就如真正的孩童一般，对裸露毫无羞耻感，他的身体是美的，无论是端正俊朗的脸庞还是发育正常的性器官，他都是美的。生理上的年龄带给他的是高挑的个头，低沉且略带沙哑的声音，笑起来眼角细细的皱纹，无论怎么修剪也会长出来的胡须，以及每天早上令他手足无措的晨勃。  
听他妈妈说，他现在偶尔还是会在醒来之后因为晨勃哭泣，可是这方面做母亲的也实在不知道该怎么办，只能哄着他去洗个澡，洗个澡出来就好了。  
可怎么会好呢？同为男性的我再了解不过了：如果强硬的将欲火淋熄的话，只会迎接来更强烈的爆发。男人不可能不疏解欲望，而现在的我十分乐意替白宇做这种事情。  
我向来比他早醒一些，于是被我看到了。他尚在睡梦中，却夹着腿，弓着腰，眉头皱着，下身露出一点黑色的阴毛。我轻轻将他叫醒，刚醒来的白宇眼里带着水，嘴唇也很红嫩，皮肉发着粉。他一醒来就见到我，似乎很开心，于是他又朝我笑起来，像是有着雏鸟情节的婴儿似的。我心旌摇荡，带着些背德的饥饿感，让他把身体放平。  
他不好意思，他也知道自己的身体不对劲儿——他用手掌捂着自己的那里，双眼也不肯看向我，但他也不开口拒绝，只是欲拒还迎的躺在那里，手指缝里毛毛草草的溢出几根体毛。  
我咽了咽口水，又清了清嗓子。我问他：“小宇，有哪里不舒服吗？”  
他乖巧的点点头，长腿伸展几次，他歪头看向我，回答道：“…有…有的。”  
我循循善诱：“哪里不舒服？”我的手指伸向他的身体，指尖从他的胸膛一路滑下，我故意使出花样儿，他哪里知道这些，只是觉得我弄得他好痒，于是咯咯笑起来。他的手掌终于拿开，带着笑音儿的回答我：“是这里…小鸡鸡，不舒服…”  
他用来形容阴茎的词使我的背德感陡然增长，我难得的红了次脸。  
“羞不羞！”我一边说他，一边抬高了手，作势打他，他见状便急忙要躲，白花花的身子在床上扭着，那些可人的肉儿也随着他的动作而颤出微小的肉波，他完全的袒露出他的身体了，一切遮挡物都没有，他的身体第一次被我的视线彻底占有：赤裸裸的白嫩的大腿中央，他那干净的性器在一片不甚茂密的黑色毛发中红润的半挺着。这种带着情欲的颜色碰撞使我心痒难耐，但他的样子又实在是过于无辜：他看着我，就像在看着神，我从未在别人身上得到过如此虔诚的眼神，仿佛我对他做什么都可以，我可以摸他爱抚他，抱他，甚至打他侮辱他。他将身体的所有权交给了我，而他那副翦着水的笑眼里所流露出的干净的信任感却使我欲火焚身。  
我想，我不能，也不要再当他的“哥哥”了。  
我缓慢的将手向他的性器伸去，那根似乎完全没有使用过的，与他真实年龄不符的稚嫩的东西在我看来是无上的可爱。我的指头碰到了他的阴茎，触感是热的，还带些软。  
他看着我握住了他的那根，浑身打了个激灵，他哼了一声，嘟囔了句“不要”，而后他又立即开始挣动。他的腿踢到了我的肩膀，我心与体同时一震，几乎是下意识的便悻悻然的将手从他的阴茎上离开了。  
我看着白宇，面上不知是怎样的表情。他也看着我，他的脚掌还踩在我的肩膀上，他与我对视一会儿后便垂下眼帘，脚掌也立即从我肩膀上拿下去了。  
我开口叫他：“小宇，我……”话还没说完就被他打断——谁能想到他会向我道歉——他说：“哥哥，小宇错了。我，我不该踢哥哥，哥哥你别生气，”他说着，双手又去拽我刚才摸他下体的手臂，他将我的手掌放在自己下身，放在那片又热又毛草的黑色森林里。他用纯洁的，不染一尘的眼睛看我，眼神稚拙，连眼白都仿佛是人类幼崽刚出生时最原本的淡蓝色。  
他说：“哥哥摸…不要生，不要生我的气。”  
他什么都不懂，他为了哄我这个坏人开心，可以把自己的身体都献祭出来，他什么都不懂。  
我再次握住他的阴茎，这根肉在我手心里变烫变硬。他大概从来没有经历过这种感受，生理上早已发育成熟的性器官第一次遭遇惊蛰，他的欲望即将苏醒了。  
我手上熟稔的挑逗着他，他的表情很有意思，脸颊涨红了，就连耳根和胸膛上都飘了一层淡淡的粉；他的眼睛四处躲闪不敢看我，犹如羞涩的处女不敢与她新婚夜的丈夫对视；他一直舔他的嘴唇，舌尖像是一条肉红的小蛇，那张菱形的唇湿漉漉的，偶尔还泄露出几声喘息，音调比他平时的要拔高一些，带着一水儿的颤；又过一会儿，他竟然无师自通的在我的操控下挺动他的腰了。  
瞧啊，俊朗成熟的外貌底下是稚真懵懂的心智，可他又天生会享受快感，有着一副下流的身体。  
他的腰挺得愈来愈快了，我笑了笑，故意停下手上动作，问他：“小宇，摸摸自己这里，怎么这么硬啊？”  
他乖乖照做，手指抖着向下摸索，他的手心潮湿，先是覆盖在我的手背上，而后我将他的东西塞进他的手掌里。他握着自己的那根不敢动，一双小奶狗儿一样眼睛求助似的看着我。他张了几次嘴，露出肉红的唇瓣和肉红津亮的舌尖，他带着哭腔，软糯而瑟瑟的问我：“哥哥…好奇怪，小鸡鸡变的硬硬的，还好烫…想，想尿尿了…”  
我安抚的摸摸他的脸颊，我的手覆在他的手上，带着他的手一上一下的动作。我说“尿出来吧”，他就真的浑身颤抖着，脚趾蜷缩，大腿一夹一夹的射了精。他那比蜜色要白些的皮肤溅上了自己的精液，对比色情，像是被人毫不留情的奸娈过——不过也差不多了。  
——我该如何进一步的拥有他呢？我也许应该做个长久的计划表，可他对我毫不设防，我可以轻而易举的让他的身体为我打开，让他干净炽热的身体内部成为我的精液最终的去处。  
白宇终于缓过头一次的高潮，他的喉结上下游移着，胸膛也随着他的呼吸起起伏伏。他眯着眼睛看我，神态莫名像只餍足的猫。说实话，我的确希望他能够在我面前做出如此色欲的表情，可我同时也惧怕他在我面前做出如此色欲的表情，这时的他看上去就像是一位耽于快感的正常的男人，我害怕正常的他，我在他面前瞬间变得肮脏起来——对不起，小宇。  
我抽了几张湿巾去擦白宇身上溅上的精液，湿巾也许有点凉，他敏感的抖了一下，低头愣愣的看我为他擦拭身体。  
他问我：“哥哥，刚才的是什么？比尿尿舒服好多。”  
我不知道如何回答，于是只能搪塞他说：“就是尿尿，小宇乖，这件事我们不要告诉妈妈，好吗？同样的，哥哥也不会把小宇尿在身上的事情告诉妈妈，怎么样？”  
他快乐的点头，大喇喇的敞开自己的身体，我看着他，眼底烧着一道饥饿的火。饥饿，是的。我有这个自知之明。  
之前也说过，他的身体下流的可怕。自从那次之后，他现在三不五时的就凑到我的身边，努力缩着他那高个子钻进我的怀里。他变得狡黠，无师自通的学会了咬着我的耳朵说：“哥哥，我想尿尿，白白的那个。”  
或许他是天神造人时不小心生成的残次品吧——他什么都不会，什么都不懂，但却饱含淫欲，食髓知味，举止撩人——我要享用他了，原谅我吧，全知全能的神啊。  
他下身裸着，上身却依旧穿着那件背心，军绿色的，显着他白。那两只宽大的袖洞诱惑着我的手掌伸进去探索，我的确这么做了——我坐在他背后，一只手臂环抱着他，另一只就从他的袖洞里伸进去，贪婪的抚摸他光滑的胸膛。我几乎是凶猛的，下手没轻没重，他胸口被我捏疼了，于是在我怀里挣扎几下，可我不准备放手，只是安抚的亲亲他的后脖颈，鼻尖蹭过他的发尾，又香又痒。  
我的另一只手也开始揉着他的胸口了，他的乳晕是淡淡的棕色，被我一捏就发红，乳头小小的，很容易就肿起来，硬硬的一小粒抵在我的手心，我爱不释手，索性将我曾经在女人身上用过的招数悉数向他使出。  
白宇敏感的不得了，拧拧乳粒都会让他“啊，啊”的叫上几声，他的身体扭动着，像是想要逃避开我的手指，他一边小声的叫着“哥哥，哥哥”，一边又挣脱不开的向我的怀抱里缩了又缩。他的这种反应实在可人，我便忍不住的舔弄起他的脖颈，舔弄起他凸出的几粒脊椎骨和涨动着的青筋动脉——他叫的更大声了，啊啊嗯嗯的，十足可怜。  
我的手向下移动，经过他软乎乎的平坦小腹，伸进了那片我曾经染指过的欲望森林。  
他含混不清的张口：“哥哥…哥哥，要，要尿了…”  
我嘲笑他，握着他已然勃起的阴茎的手一紧，他“啊啊”的叫喊，腰肢向前挺着却射不出来，于是他带着哭腔叫我：“坏，坏哥哥…”  
是啊，是啊，我是坏哥哥，我对自己的坏从未有过如此清晰的认识。  
“哥哥是坏哥哥吗？”我啄吻着他的耳尖，手里轻车熟路的服侍着他的阴茎，我带着染上了坏的笑意问他，他打着寒战，急忙改口，结结巴巴：“不，不坏，哥哥最，最好了…”  
我满意的笑笑，指甲在他阴茎头部一刮，他便叫也叫不出的射了精。我看他到了高潮，于是立刻松开环抱住他的手臂，白宇浑身发麻，腰还在下意识的挺着，这几乎是副丑态，他坐都坐不住，打着哆嗦直往床上栽。我不扶他，任他跪趴在我面前，挺而翘的屁股对着我，幽深的沟壑阴影里甚至能瞥见一点湿润的红——那是我梦寐以求的入口，我迫不及待的想撑开它，我甚至想用我的舌头将它舔个遍，发出那种吸吸溜溜的声音。  
我双手掐住他的腰，他迷茫的回头看我。我说：“小宇，怎么办，哥哥也想尿尿了。”  
他闻言竟嘻嘻的笑起来，手指抹了几下自己的脸，俏皮的对我说：“哥哥羞！”  
我觉得好笑，腾出只手捏捏他的屁股肉儿，问他：“自己要尿的时候怎么不知道说自己羞？”他不好意思的朝我吐吐舌头，然后朝我晃晃屁股，又害羞似的将头埋进自己的胳膊里，只露出一双弯弯的笑眼看着我。  
我说：“小宇，哥哥有比尿尿更舒服的事要教给你，你愿不愿意学？”  
他点点头，闷在胳膊里的声音有点含混，他回答：“愿意！”说完，他又含含糊糊的道：“哥哥让我做什么我都愿意。”  
我听清了，而后忽然觉得很热。我将裤子的拉链拉开，露出我蓄势待发的性器。我想直接插进去算了，可我又怕他疼。  
一点一点的扩张使我不太好受，手指的触感潮湿又温热，堪比女性的阴道，甚至比阴道还紧。我已经可以想象到当我的阴茎全部埋进白宇屁股里面的时候该有多爽了。而在我扩张的时候，白宇竟然出奇的乖，他一动不动，也不说难受，他的腰窝里渗出一层汗，我问他疼不疼，他瘪着嘴摇头，神情是明显委屈，可他的态度又像是心甘情愿的献祭。  
觉得差不多了，我就抽出手指，换上我的阴茎抵在那张透红湿漉的小口上。  
怎么说呢，我以前从未操过处女，白宇是第一个由我亲手来让他为我一点一点打开的，他是我的第一个小处女。他很紧，很热，很湿，很黏，我毫不留情的挺入他的深处，最紧最热最湿最黏的那个地方——如果他是女人，那么我可能已经顶进了他的子宫。  
白宇身上出了一层的汗，蒸腾着一片湿润的粉色，他双臂抱着自己的小腹，神色有些慌张的，发出“呜呜”的声音看向我。他求我，他说：“哥哥，哥哥…别顶啦…顶到小宇肚子了…”  
我一只手去抚摸他的小腹，好像真的能在他的肚皮上感觉到另一种脉搏的跳动——我顶的太深了，可我不想离开他的最尽头。  
现在的白宇和妊娠中的孕妇大概有着相同的感受，他们都护着自己的肚子，也都能在肚皮上摸到另一个人的心跳。我思及至此，竟然开始遗憾为何白宇没有子宫，我能让他受孕，我能让本就还是个“孩子”的他怀上我们的宝宝，我能让他这个“残次品”孕育出全新的生命……可他没有子宫，我只能泄愤似的一下又一下的顶弄他的肠道尽深——他反抗不得，他应该又疼又爽，他像发春的小母猫一样拔高声音的叫，叫声娇辣又可怜，他开始哭，他又在向我求饶：“哥…哥哥，哥哥，别欺负小宇了…肚子，肚子要破了，呜呜…哥哥骗人，这个一点也不舒服…”  
我闻言，最后顶了两下，而后大发慈悲的放过了他。我稍稍抽离一些，阴茎头部摩擦着他的肠壁，我在耐心的寻找白宇的敏感点，我毕竟不能既做了坏哥哥，又做了骗人的哥哥。我不骗他，我这就给他舒服。  
白宇的敏感带藏在一片褶皱之下，我的用性器去碾那里，立竿见影的，白宇几乎是同时就开始打战，他哭着，口齿不清的喊，口水都流了下来，倒把我吓了一跳。有那么爽吗？我想着，继续调整角度想要刺激他那刁钻的一点。  
白宇随着我的动作叫喊，他连叫床都不会，只知道“啊啊”，“呜呜”和“哥哥”，我只要一碰他的敏感点，他就把我夹的好紧，女人没有这么紧，简直像是在操弄比我的尺寸小一号的飞机杯。我听着白宇“哥哥哥哥”的叫，欲血上头，掐着他的腰扭过他的身子，将他掼在床上，他正面对着我，大腿打的很开，小腿翘着，脚掌都蜷起来，肉嘟嘟的。  
我狠了命的操他，他不知道什么是“操”，你看他多干净，他还以为我只是在教他做舒服的事儿，其实这也没错，毕竟我也真的给他舒服了。  
做爱很热，人的理性在交媾的时候就会返祖。白宇喊哥哥喊个没完，于是我伸手捂住他的嘴，我用了很大的力，他呼吸不畅，“唔唔”的哼着，摇着头，腿也开始四处踢蹬。我又被他踢了几下，而后我才反应过来我对他做了什么，我差点闷死他，快感上头的那种施虐欲是十分可怕的，我没有忍住。  
“对…对不起，小宇，我……”我抚摸着他的脸颊，白宇眼泪早就流了满脸，不知道是因为爽还是因为疼，抑或是因为害怕。他没让我说完便搂住了我的脖颈打断了我，他将下巴抵在我的肩窝，他在我耳边哭：“…呜呜…坏…啊，坏哥哥…吓死我了…呜呜…吓死我了…”  
我破天荒的感到心疼，我亲他，吻他，摸他，给他快感，我的下身继续挺动着，毫无温情的挺动着，他即刻便被铺天盖地的酸与麻淹没了，他闭着眼睛呻吟，原本环着我脖颈的手掌向下环住了我的背，他在我背上抓挠着，我受到了刺激，于是我加快了速度。  
白宇之前不知什么时候已经又射了一次，他的阴茎软趴趴的滴着精液，我不再伸手去帮他抚慰，我只顾着自己了。他的肠道十分舒服，被我操开之后便是我的形状，抽插变得轻而易举，想让他夹的紧点只需要蹭过他的敏感带，他就是这么好操，我庆幸我发现了这块宝藏。  
要射精的时候，我坏心思的擎起他的腰，我直上直下的最后操他几下，而后挺进最深射了精。这个姿势有容易受孕的说法，虽然白宇是个男人，没有子宫，但我还是想让我的精液流进他的最深处。  
而白宇，这个坏家伙，竟然在我射进他身体里的同时也射了，他明明都没硬，精液是慢慢流出来的，从他的阴茎到他的小腹，再到他的胸膛。白宇眯起眼睛，缓慢的舔了舔嘴唇，他的神态餍足，举止像只受孕的猫，他静静地躺在床上，白花花的身体上覆满了破处后的肉欲。  
男人射完精之后会难以避免的有段贤者时间，在这段时间里的男人是最容易悟道与立地成佛的，但我入了魔，悟不出道，成不了佛。我将自己的阴茎从白宇的身体里拔出来，抽离的瞬间发出一声“啵”的响，我对这声音无动于衷，而白宇却长长“嗯”了一声，我抬眼看他，他就冲我笑。  
我不搭腔，又低下头擦着自己的身体，然后我听到白宇对我说“谢谢哥哥”。  
我又看他，他还是笑着，他说：“哥哥，下次也能陪我做舒服的事吗？”  
我闻言，回复了他一个尽我所能的温柔的笑容。  
啊啊，当然了。无论几次，哥哥都会陪你做的。

#


End file.
